Ten More Than Ninety
by lazy.like.shika
Summary: A hundred theme drabble collection. NejiTen. Rated-M just to be safe.
1. Chocolate, Masks, Hair

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. And the Theme list (it's from Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other – 100 Themed Drabbles).

.

A/N: Hi! While I was doing my SasuIno version drabbles, there were ideas that wouldn't fit them and/or I just have extra plot options that I don't want to waste. And since I like NejiTen, I've decided to challenge myself and use the other ideas for them. (Don't be surprised if you found a ShikaTema version in the future). Please enjoy!

.

* * *

.

Ten More Than Ninety

.

* * *

.**  
**

**1: Chocolate**

.

.

"Neji, are you sure I can have your share?" Tenten asked him for the nth time. Unlike Sakura and Ino, this kunoichi's not into dieting.

"Yes Tenten. Go enjoy the chocolates," he assured her, offering the rest of the sweet treat. It was exclusively made by the chocolatiers from the Land of Fire who also catered to Daimyos.

Seeing her big brown eyes brightened and her much darker brown hair cascading on her exposed shoulders while sitting on his bed with just a sheet covering her; Neji can't help but think that Tenten's the only _chocolate_ he would surely enjoy.

.

* * *

.

**2: Masks**

.

.

"I'm sorry for doubting that you don't have what it takes to wear a mask," Kakashi admitted respectfully. He turned to his rival. "Gai, you've won this battle hands down. If only my students could be like Neji."

Tears flowed from his green-suited teacher. "My youthful student, you've made me feel so loved! Let's go celebrate!"

"I can't with this _mask_ on," Neji snapped before he slammed the door in their faces.

"Those idiots just had to drag you with their silly bet." Tenten handed him a hot, wet washcloth instantaneously. "Here, Neji. That should take off the mud mask."

.

* * *

.

**3: Hair**

.

.

As they lay side-by-side one night, Tenten noticed that their hair sprawled together in the small space between them.

Her dark brown hair looks light against his darker ones. Under the light, some of his hair even looks black. Neji's hairs were so straight while hers were slightly naturally wavy. As one, their locks created a sophisticated three-toned color hair.

Snuggling closer to Neji, Tenten smiled. She's positive that if ever she and Neji will be bless with a child someday, with Neji's first-rate genes blended with hers, their future gorgeous child can make anyone's tresses run for their ryos.

.

.

* * *

End

June 26, 2012


	2. Karma, Short Skirt, Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden and the theme list.

.

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this next set, too!

.

* * *

.

Ten More Than Ninety

.

* * *

.**  
**

**4: Karma**

.

.

"Juken!"

More blood spit out from the enemy nin's mouth as his back hit the ground. He tried to get back up but failed as his body was unable to support him. "What goes around comes back around. I'll definitely come back for you and your little bit-"

"I wouldn't continue that if I were you." Neji deactivated his Byakugan as he looked down forbiddingly to the enemy nin. "Every day I've been struggling defying fate. Your karma trash doesn't threaten me. But in case you get stupider and go after Tenten again, I swear I'll give you more hell."

.

* * *

.

**5: Short Skirt**

.

.

When Neji first heard about the joint fundraiser for Konoha and Suna, he clearly didn't expect this. Selected kunoichis were asked to walk down on a sand made runway while wearing the supposed to be latest civilian clothes.

If one good thing came out from this, it was Tenten overcoming her shyness of wearing skirts in public. He can't help but feel proud as he heard whistles and catcalls directed to Tenten. Neji smirked at her when she winked at him.

As Lee defended Tenten's youthfulness, he started planning how he and Tenten can leave early at the banquet later.

.

* * *

.

**6: Blue Eyes **(1)**  
**

.

.

"You would seriously take Naruto's advice?" Tenten asked.

Neji regarded her question for awhile before answering. "If it wasn't for him, I don't think I'll be the same as who I am now."

"But Neji, really? That ninjutsu?"

"Naruto said it's highly successful with distracting an enemy." Lowering his voice into a whisper, he came nearer to Tenten. "This is classified but he mentioned that it even worked against the third hokage."

"Who in their right mind wouldn't be distracted with a sexy ninjutsu anyway?"

"Base from Naruto's data, it's only with the Uchiha." Neji stated matter-of-factly.

"I give up!"

.

.

* * *

End

September 4, 2012

* * *

1 - I was thinking of making it to brown eyes but decided I can work with blue eyes by using Naruto as the topic. I hope it worked out fine.


End file.
